Just the Two of Us
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: In a house full of Weasley's, Sirius loves the company, but with one particular Wealey catching his eye, he suddenly wishes it was just her. Warning: Sexual references


**A/N: **For Transfiguration.

**Mandatory Prompts: **Write about one known Animagi in the Harry Potter Series.

**Optional Prompts: **People, History, Family, Two, Person and Reading.

Sirius was reading, it was odd and unnerving, but he was. He sat alone in the master lounge room, his book perched on his lap, when Ginny walked in, and stopping to cock her head to the side.

"Yes?" he asked not bothering to look up.

"What are you reading?" Ginny asked. Sirius looked up at Ginny now; she was the first person in her entire family that had bothered to ask.

"It is a Muggle story," Sirius said placing the book against his chest.

"Oh," she said not moving from her spot in front of him. "What is it about?" she asked flicking her hair out of her face and making an inappropriate smile creep its way to Sirius lips before he frowned again.

"It is about Christmas during the second world war," he said.

"A history book?" she confirmed and waited patiently for him to nod. "Sounds sad," she added.

"It is rather. But sadness is something I have in common with this book," he confessed and cursed himself for doing so. This young girl in front of him was only sixteen; she didn't need to hear his problems.

"Why are you sad?" she asked curiously.

"You would be too if you were stuck in this horrible house alone," Sirius said as lightly as he could muster.

"I would rather that than my family," Ginny laughed. Sirius chuckled in response and set his book down on the couch.

"I think you would feel differently if you were alone for eternity," Sirius bantered.

"Well too bad you don't have a second person," she said softly.

"Is it not just the two of us?" Sirius asked standing up.

"I think your keen puppy ears can hear the loud obnoxious family in the other room," Ginny said with a giggle.

"Your family is not obnoxious," Sirius soothed. "But they are in the way," he added walking a step closer.

"Sirius," Ginny warned straightening her body.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you," he said stopping before she ran away completely.

"We made rules Sirius," Ginny said shaking her head. "We can't do anything while people are around," she confirmed in case he had forgotten.

"I know, but we are never alone," Sirius sighed.

"I thought you didn't like being alone," Ginny teased.

"Ginny," Sirius sighed this time.

"Okay," Ginny said looking toward the lounge room door. "How about," she whispered. "Tonight I make a trip to your room."

"Really?" Sirius enquired.

"Yea, Hermione is going home today, so I don't have to worry about sharing a room and getting caught," she whispered before biting her lip and blushing slightly at the thought.

"I am not forcing you into anything," Sirius confirmed.

"I know, but I also can't stop thinking about kissing you," Ginny giggled.

"I am sure we can sneak a kiss," Sirius said, as soon as the words left his mouth Fred and George came barrelling into the lounge room making Ginny shake her head and Sirius growl softly to himself.

"Hey Gin," Fred said.

"Apparently we have to go into Diagon Alley," George said looking over at Sirius apologetically.

"Do I have to?" Ginny whined.

"What else would you do?" Fred asked curiously.

"Curl up in bed and read, go for a walk down the street, clean," she said. "I could actually go on forever," she added annoyed.

"Mum won't let you stay here alone," George harshly reminded her.

"I won't be alone, Sirius is here," Ginny said stubbornly.

"She won't burden Sirius with your annoying butt," Fred laughed.

"Oh I don't mind, we keep to ourselves anyway," Sirius said retaking his position on the couch and picking up his book.

"Alright we will tell mum," Fred sighed leaving the room with George.

They waited silently listening to the conversation in the kitchen and then sighed with relief when the back door swung shut.

"Sirius?" Ginny asked looking over at him with a massive grin.

"Yes?" he asked curiously.

"Can I see your bedroom?" she said biting her lip. Sirius stood up quickly and picked Ginny up kissing her roughly before starting to take the stairs.

"I can walk you know," Ginny commented after the kiss was broken.

"I am kissing you as much as humanly possible," he said before pushing his lips back against hers and taking her to the privacy of his bedroom.


End file.
